culturefandomcom-20200222-history
I'll See You in My Dreams (1924 song)
"I'll See You in My Dreams" is a popular song. It was written by Isham Jones, with lyrics by Gus Kahn, and was published in 1924. Originally recorded by Isham Jones and the Ray Miller Orchestra, it charted for 16 weeks during 1925, spending seven weeks at number 1.CD liner notes: Chart-Toppers of the Twenties, 1998 ASV Ltd. The song was chosen as the title song of the 1951 film I'll See You in My Dreams, a musical biography of Kahn. Popular recordings of it were made by many leading artists including Marion Harris (1924), Cliff Edwards, Louis Armstrong, Pat Boone, Doris Day, Ella Fitzgerald, Mario Lanza, Tony Martin, Anita O'Day, The Platters, Ezio Pinza, Sue Raney, Jerry Lee Lewis (1958, instrumental), Andy Williams, and Linda Scott.Linda Scott, "Don't Lose Your Head" single release Retrieved August 6, 2016. A "Texas Swing" version of the song was recorded by Bob Wills and his Texas Playboys. The song was also recorded by Django Reinhardt and the Quintet of the Hot Club of France, and inspired Merle Travis to record it as a guitar instrumental. Many other guitarists including Chet Atkins and Thom Bresh followed in Merle's footsteps. Michel Lelong, a French guitarist, published the first tab of this Travis' arrangement for the American publisher/guitarist Stefan Grossman's Guitare Workshop during the 1980s, following by Thom Bresh (Merle Travis 's son)for Homespun Tapes, and Marcel Dadi for Stefan Grossman 's Guitar Worshop. The song was on the soundtrack for the 1940 film Kitty Foyle, which won Ginger Rogers her only Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role. It was recorded by Mario Lanza on his Coca-Cola Show of 1951-2 and is available on a compilation album mastered from those same shows, and featuring the same title, I'll See You in My Dreams, released by BMG in 1998. Instrumental versions of the song were featured prominently in the 1946 20th Century Fox motion picture The Razor's Edge (arranged by Herbert Spencer); as well as in the opening of the 1946 Tom and Jerry cartoon episode, "The Milky Waif". An early version was recorded by Hawaiian steel guitar originator Joseph Kekuku in 1925.The Hawaiian Steel Guitar and Its Great Hawaiian Musicians edited by Lorene Ruymar 1996 Other cover versions * The Bachelors recorded their version of the song in 1963, which appeared on their first EP, The Bachelors. * In 1976, Ron Goodwin and His Orchestra recorded the song on their album Rhythm and Romance. * In 1976, British female vocal duo the Pearls released a disco version of the song, which was pressed in the US on a 10" promo disc as well as the regular 7" single. * A 1953/54 version by Eddie Cochran was released in 1997 on the album Rockin' It Country Style. * In the late 1980s to the end of the 1990s, Mark Knopfler and Chet Atkins performed it live as a medley with John Lennon's "Imagine". * In 1999, guitarist Howard Alden recorded an instrumental version of this song for the soundtrack of the movie Sweet and Lowdown. * The English singer Joe Brown performed a version of the song on the ukulele as the finale of the George Harrison tribute concert, Concert for George, in 2002. * In 2003, the Portuguese metal band Moonspell recorded a version that would serve as soundtrack for the short horror movie I'll See You in My Dreams, of which was also recorded a music video. * In 2005, American singer-songwriter Ingrid Michaelson recorded a cover of the song for her debut album Slow the Rain. * In 2010, Australian singer Melinda Schneider recorded the song for her Doris Day tribute album Melinda Does Doris. * In 2013, The National frontman Matt Berninger recorded the song with Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks Orchestra for the third volume of the Boardwalk Empire soundtrack. References Category:1924 songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Gus Kahn Category:Songs with music by Isham Jones Category:Linda Scott songs Category:Eddie Cochran songs Category:1946 singles